His and Her side of Life
by DarkRoseDiamond
Summary: The pokemon anime characters meet the dex holders! Misty, May, Dawn, Leaf and Amelia is going to KJHS. Lil do they know,the boys are heading there too. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE.   CONTEST POKE IKARI OLDRIVAL MANGAQUEST FRANTIC SPECIAL DISTANT AND OC
1. The Entry  A new school year

**Hey everyone! Here's a brand new story! "His and Her Side of Life"! Anyways, this story is going to be sometimes, like a journal, while other times it is like normal story. I hope this gives a brand new twist to my story as I did not attempt to do this for the rest of my stories. (Acting Out: Love Game, The Past and The Present: Love or Fame and Assassins in Hearthome High)**

**So...I guess I'll do the disclaimer. I might forget to do it sometimes. So I'll write a disclaimer on my profile as well.**

**PrincessGlacia do not own Pokémon. I only own Justin, Amelia and the plot.**

**Chapter 1: The Entries – Into a new year**

_Before we begin, let me explain each person's level first._

_**Junior:**__ Red, Yellow, Blue, Green, Misty, Ash, Leaf, Gary_

_**Sophomore:**__ Gold, Crystal, Ruby, Sapphire, May, Drew, Justin, Amelia_

_**Freshman:**__ Paul, Dawn, Platina, Sliver __**(Sorry...Had to drag him down one level. Or else it would be hard to do Distantshipping.)**__, Diamond, Pearl _

_Note: The DP trio would not be appearing so soon._

_And here is the full summary:_

_Misty, May, Dawn, Leaf and Amelia would be going to KJHS. Little do they know, their childhood friends, whom they thought were staying in their old school, are going to KJHS too. There, they reunite with old friends and family. But soon, problems arise, and the whole gang falls out. During a project, something big is bound to happen._

_And this can be considered a songfic. Since the songs would be present later in the story._

**(Red's Diary)**

Ahh...I'm going to be starting a new year soon. I hope this year, I would be able to find a girlfriend...I guess for Gold, that would not be a problem. I wonder who he has set his sights on this year. Oh well. It is actually write entertaining to watch the girls chase him.

Heard that Ruby and Sapphire's cousin would be joining us this year. I'm actually looking forward for my brother to join me. Since last year...He failed the entry test.

**(Green's Diary)**

Humph. I hope that pesky girl would not be bothering me much this year. Hopefully, I would not have the same homeroom as her. Then...I would try my best **(Which is not really gonna work),** to blend into the shadows.

I heard from Grandpa that Ruby and Sapph's cousin is going them. She is actually from Hoenn. I just heard from Gold that his cousin is also joining. I think his cousin and Sapph's cousin is in the same school in their freshman year.

Come to think of it...I think my brother, Gary, should be joining to. Unlike me, Gary loves to get female's attention.

All I know, I better try to be discreet...As long as I can. This is not really that long. But I guess I better enjoy the peace and quiet while I can. As usual, it is not going to be very long.

**(Blue's Diary)**

Hee hee! My junior year is starting! How great! Soon, I'm gonna be a senior! Okay...It is another year's time, but still...Oh well. I've spent most of my holiday in Pallet Town with my sister, Leaf! Both of us have spend a lot of time to plan how we could disturb, torture, etc, Blue and Gary!

Leaf is pretty sad that she had to change school and leave Gary...Her parent might as well told her that before she leave for Pallet. So that Leaf could spend more time with Gary.

I haven't told the boys that my sister would be joining. Anyways, they can know later.

Despite me saying that she likes Gary, Leaf still refuses. Oh well. I heard from Leaf that her good friends from old school are also coming along! I hope all of us get along well.

Come to think about it, they could join our group! Ha ha ha! Then it would be...eleven girls VS six boys. Including Red's brother. Yay!

**(Yellow's Diary)**

Hmm...I hope this year; I would be able to get first in art. Since last year, I got second place. And worst of all, Tiffany, that stuck up person beaten me! Oh, I will beat her this year!

I think it would be fun to mix with new people. Like Gold's cousin, Blue's sister, Red's brother, Sapph's cousin, and others. I think we would all mix very well together.

Hmm. I dunno why, but every time I see Red, my heart beats faster. I guess I'm just having a crush on him. No difference from most of the girls in school. Yah...Red is popular with Green, Gold and Ruby. The only one in my group whom associates with them is Blue.

I'm looking forward to going back to school. To see my friends, who have gone for a holiday. Blue went to Pallet Town, Crystal went back to New Bark Town, and Sapph went back to Peterburgh City while I'll go to Sinnoh's Eterna Forest. Eterna Forest is almost like Viridian Forest. And my good friend, Gardenia, the Eterna City gym leader is there to help me train my Pokémon.

**(Gold's Diary)**

Yay! Back to school, here I come! Hmm...I haven't really chosen a new target for this year... Anyways, there's plenty of time. Hmm...Maybe one of Amelia's friends...Brr...Better not, I don't want Amelia to snap my head off!

I wonder if any of my friends would set their sights on someone this year. As far as I know, Green doesn't have any interest in girls. Red...He wanted to find someone that is nice, sweet and caring. Not those people who only care about his looks...Example...His fans. Ruby...Well...He runs at the sight of his fans. He is pretty much afraid of girls. Except for a few only.

**(Crys's Diary)**

Hmm...Check. I've packed every single necessary item for the new school year. Yup! Hmm...For the first few months, I'm going to work extra hard, and finish my school work and all. So that I would have more time to do other things. Like coaching Sapph and the rest.

Heard that Sapph's cousin, May Maple, is going to join our school. I think she is the same grade as me. So I can coach her along. And Blue's sister, Leaf, is coming along. So that's another person.

**(Ruby's Diary)**

Going back to school...It would perfect if the fan club don't stalk me! But one good thing is that my cousin is going to be here. I think she is the cousin of Sapphire Birch. Daughter of prof. Birch. I did not hear of Sapphire before, but I don't think she would be a problem.

My grades are pretty good. But I think I have to tutor Gold sometimes. Since he is so lazy and always goes on dates with our fan girls. At least he saves us sometimes by distracting the fans. But sooner or later, they are gonna find out why most of the time when Gold talks to them, Green, Red and I disappeared.

Good thing the crazy fan girls don't break into our dorm rooms. Our room is always the best room. Which is the highest floor of the block. Good thing there are such things like elevator. I share my room with Gold while Red and Green room together. Normally, it would be a boy's room next to a girl's room, since just in case the girls need help, or vice versa, the boys would be there.

But since Green protested and protested to his grandfather, Prof. Oak is kind enough to let us have the whole top floor. So even though there are still many vacant rooms, no one stays there.

**(Sapphire's Diary)**

I can't wait to go back to school! Sad that I have to join etiquette class if I want to go for Battling 101... But never mind! It is just a small problem! Who says I have to pass that class? I can go for it, fail. But my battling skills would keep my grades up! Ta da! Ain't that a great idea?

May is going to be with me! Double yay! Since we look really alike, people usually thought we are sisters. But no. Her mom is my mother's sister. And I think I heard that her father, Norman is Ruby Maple's brother...

Oh well. I don't associate with the GR2 anyways. Yup. Green, Red, Gold, Ruby. The GR2. But I think if any more people were to join, the GR2 fan club would change the name. I wonder where would we, as in the rest of the group plus May, stay.

Usually, I would be rooming with Crys. But I dunno if Prof. Oak would let me room with May. Even so, I dunno which floor we would be rooming at. It depends on our entrance scores (For the newbies) and our total score for the previous year (For me). The highest floor is always the best. For one thing, you get a mini kitchen there. And I love the kitchen perk!

**(Sliver's Diary)**

Hmm. Going to a new school with Paul. I always seem to hear Paul complaining about a girl named Dawn. I think she would be going to KJHS also.

KJHS stands for Kanto Johto Hoenn Sinnoh Private Boarding School. Of course, I would be getting a good room. Since I just received the result of my entrance test. I got 97 out of 100. And I find that pretty good.

I should be sticking with Paul. Since we are cousins. Just like what people always says, both of us have cold attitude.

**(Ash's Diary)**

Munch munch munch...Hmm. I'm going to miss my mum's homemade cookies when I go to KJHS. Hmm. I'm going to go there with Red, Red's friends, Drew, Paul, Gary and Justin. We haven't told the girls yet. I wonder how Leaf, Dawn, May, Amelia and Misty would take the news.

We discussed this matter and decided to leave it to our parents and teachers. At least they would scream at us over the phone rather than punching us in person, face to face.

I heard from Red that the top 3 floors have a mini kitchen! Sweet! I can have midnight snacks whenever I want! He also said is a big battle field to share with the rest of the people on the floor if you are staying in the top floor. Sweet!

Therefore, I worked really hard with Red. Hopefully, I can get to the top floor, since that is the only floor with battlefield, TV, game console and a massager!

**(Misty's Diary)**

Going to a new school. With Dawn, Amelia, Leaf and May. May said her cousin, Sapphire, would be there. Amelia said her cousin, Gold would be there. Leaf's sister, Blue, is there too. But no. The boys, Ash, Drew, Gary, Paul and Justin would NOT be there.

I dunno whether to be sad or happy. Since they are pretty much my childhood friends. Yah...They might make me angry at times but still. We have many good times together. Right?

**(Drew's Diary)**

Going to a new school. Humph! Many girls would fall for my charm. Maybe I would find the perfect girl there. But I guess my problem with fan girls would return...AGAIN. Then again, it is rather fun to flirt with them sometimes.

But the girls in my old school have gone from fun to boring. I've very much played with all of the girls in my fan club.

I bet my entrance test result is fantastic. After all, I'm rather smart. In certain subjects of course. I sucked in history. But my coordinating skills pretty much made up for it. Anyways, new school. New Year. Everything should be new.

It is just like starting all over.

**(May's Diary)**

Sapphire and I are gonna have a blast! Including Sapph's friends and mine of course! We would be the best of friends. Our life is going to be fantastic! That's for sure!

Hey, we might even fall in love with the boys the KJHS. After all, the boys in my old school are rather childish. I wonder if those in a boarding school would be more mature. I can't really tell since I've never been there. But from Sapph? She says that they are rather immature too.

I have yet received my entrance test results. Sapph said that I should be getting them when I reached KJHS. Since I hadn't received it. I hope I would room with my friends or Sapph's friends. As long as I don't room with snobs, its fine by me!

**(Paul's Diary)**

I don't even know why I'm keeping a diary! I guess Sliver said it is a good idea as I would have many problems in high school. And having a diary or a journal would keep my feelings in check and by all means NOT let me bottle up my feelings.

He even said I could see whatever I'm feeling right now 20 years later! Which in a way is quite true. Naturally, I'm smart like Sliver. I need to start thinking about a sport I should join. I got my results back, same time as Sliver. And I figured that it was pretty good.

Sliver said that 90 is quite a good score. Aiya...But he got 97... But judging from what Red told Sliver, we should be able to get into the top few floor.

**(Dawn's Diary)**

Ahh! Leaving packing till night time is so not a good idea! Gosh! I'm starting freshman year and I'm freaking out! Even though Justin, Drew, Gary, Ash, Amelia, Leaf, May and Misty were all older than me and Paul, we are good friends and had lunch together since Lilycove Middle School and Lilycove High School were in the same building.

Uh oh...Where's my makeup case now? I read that they allowed makeup in KJHS. Well, I'm gonna make full use of that nice rule! Not to mention, I read that there would be dances sometimes! So, I'm bringing some dresses!

At least I will know somebody in KJHS. My girl friends and their friends there. I do hope we would all hang out together.

**(Gary's Diary)**

New school, new girls, new classes, and old friends...Ahh...this is life! I can't wait to have a good life! Especially since Green said I should get into the top few floors as gramps in Prof. Oak and my test scores aren't that bad.

Come on, 86 is the best score I had for ages! I hardly study. Since the fan girls do my work for me. And I'll just study for tests last minute! It still works right? I still past my tests.

All right, all right. I might be sad that my dear dear childhood friends aren't following us, but hey, no sweat! We can still visit them during the holidays. We'll play at the beach, like good old times.

**(Leaf's Diary)**

Hmm...Yawn! I'm going to sleep soon. But of course, I would always update my diary. Anyways, tomorrow, I'm going to go to a new school. Since Dawn is in Twinleaf, Misty is in Cerulean, May is in Peterburgh, Amelia is in Sootopolis City and I'm in Pallet Town, yeah, we are all in our hometown, we decided to meet up in Sootopolis City so that Amelia's water Pokémon can direct us to Mosdeep City, where KJHS is.

I've packed most of my clothes. I heard from Blue that we are allowed to have one or two Pokémon with us all the time. For safety reasons. But no Pokémon battles in the halls or attacking other people.

Yawn! I've spent pretty much most of my afternoon packing and reading the handbook. So I better hit the hay. Tomorrow's a big day. Even though there would not be any lessons. But we have to spend the day finding our room, looking around, etc.

**(Justin's Diary)**

I have to meet the rest of the group in...Um...where's the place again? Oh yeah, Larousse City. Since Drew and I was both in Larousse, it makes more sense for the rest to come to us rather than we go to them.

Drew and I have plenty of flying Pokémon, so we could lend the rest whom don't have a flying Pokémon big enough to carry people. After that...Well, they could fly back. They know the way.

I kinda wish I did not leave all the packing until night time. Since I can't find my favourite underwear now! (**AN: LOL...)**

**(Amelia's Diary)**

Argh! I've finally got all of my water Pokémon to settle down! Yeah, living in Sootopolis City is great! There is plenty of water Pokémon. You had to at least own 1 water Pokémon or flying Pokémon that can carry you since you can't go anywhere without them!

So this is perfect for me and my friends. They can come over to Sootopolis, and then we would ride my Pokémon over to Mosdeep. My water Pokémon knows the way to and fro. Since I like to battle with Liza and Tate from the Mosdeep gym a lot. Thus, I had to travel to and fro.

I read in the handbook that we can only bring six Pokémon. And out of those six, only one or two may accompany us wherever we go. But there's no rule saying that I can't let my water Pokémon swim around the Mosdeep beach!

(Normal POV. Normal story. NOT diary entries.)

So all of them slept soundly. Gary, Drew, Justin, Ash and Paul did not know that the girls; Amelia, Leaf, Dawn, May and Misty are also going to KJHS. Same goes with the girls.

Blue, Yellow, Crys and Sapph does not know that Amelia, who Leaf and May talks about, is related to Gold, member of GR2.

Neither does Gold knew that Amelia's friends are sisters or cousins of people in KJHS.

All the while, GR2 did not take notice of Blue, Yellow, Crys and Sapph. Green only knew Blue as she was in his homeroom, sitting beside him, constantly disturbing him. Other than that, Blue, Yellow, Crys and Sapph were invisible in the eyes of the GR2.

However, all of this is going to change in time to come.

**Done! How do you guys find it? I find that this is new to me, and hopefully you guys like it too. I don't think I've seen other stories like this. So hopefully, this would be special and new to readers. **

** The next chapter would not be journal entries. It would be like those normal stories. Whoa! The words I wrote for this journal entries are more than the amount I usually write for normal chapters!**

** Anyways...REVIEW!**


	2. New Surprises to start off the year

**Here's to another chapter of His and Her side of life. I must say, I'm rather disappointed at the lack of reviews for the Journal Entries. Since I did not receive as much reviews as I usually did from my other stories. (Acting Out: Love Game and The Past and The Present: Love or Fame?)**

**Is it because you guys do not like journal entries as you find that they were a waste of time? Or is it that my journal entries writing skills sucks?**

_**LyraXEthan and LuckyTiger: No. Lyra would not be appearing since I (no offense) feel neutral for Lyra replacing Crystal. And I do not know Lyra nor Ethan's personality and dunno how to write them.**_

_**LyraXEthan: Yes. I might add in two Pokémon rangers. I think I would add in Summer and Ben. But like the DP trio, they would appear later.**_

_**NetBug009: Thanks for the suggestion. I guess I better use spell check since I have a tendency to have grammar mistakes. Thanks for the suggestion to proofread it first. It might take a longer time, but hey, it is worth it right? Anyways, thanks a lot! **_

**Anyways, I hope this chapter satisfy you readers. It is rather difficult to think of a good way for the former GR2 to notice Blue. Yellow, Crys and Sapph. Anyhoo...ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: Princess Glacia does not own Pokémon and GR2. Only LunarShipping (Amelia X Justin) and the plot. **

**Chapter 2: New surprises to start off the year**

**(With the GR2...)**

"Hmm...Home sweet home! Back to school!" Gold Wilson sung merrily away. "Shh!" Ruby Maple shushes Gold. "Don't blow our cover so soon! They can recognize your voice!" Green Oak hissed.

Right now, the GR2 are wearing black hoodie to cover up their hair, sunglasses and black jeans. "Gosh...I feel more like a cat burglar than a popular person in KJHS! Not like I like it by the way." Red Ketchum commented, rushing over to his mailbox, hoping that the crazy fans do not notice that he is opening his letter box.

Hey, no amount of disguise would help if they notice that he is opening the Red Ketchum mailbox. Then it would be cover blown. The rest, Gold, Ruby, Green and Sliver Shinji followed suit. Nearby, a girl with curly blonde hair with minty green streaks complained, "Where is Green? I WANT GREEN!"

Green flinched and carries on unlocking the mailbox. "Stupid mail box." Green whispered angrily. "You know, the GR2 are wayyyyyy behind schedule this year! They should be here by now!" Another girl, with startling purple eyes commented, her black hair glisten in the early morning sun.

A dainty looking blonde with red and orange highlights and lowlights nodded, "How could this be? I thought they love us a lot! I can't believe they would not want to be here early to see us!" That dainty blonde wore stunning clothes. She resembles a huge shinning sun. With her orange, red and yellow outfit. Not to mention her sharp amber eyes. Her name was Sunny Mcafee.

Nearby, a brunette with orange and red highlights and lowlights nodded. She was Autumn La Rue.

Just then, a girl with black and brown hair with purple highlights strolled seductively to the letterbox area. All the boys around her stared at her, eyes wide. Well, no wonder! Her short white, almost translucent skirt barely reached the school code. She flipped her hair and rolled her piercing grey eyes and said, "Humph! I got the 599th floor again!" Annabelle Chase.

Gold whispered, "Gosh! Mint, Sunny, Autumn, Annabelle and Violet! If you guys want to avoid attention, I suggest you move faster!" Gold was clutching whatever items that was in his mailbox. "Got it." Green grunted. "Of course, if you would like me to do a diversion, it is fine by me. After all, Annabelle and the rest are pretty hot!" Gold added as an afterthought.

"No thanks! You'll blow our cover. Come on; let's go to the dorm rooms already. Today is Monday. So no fan girls on the prowl at the top floor." Ruby said, starting to run as Mint and Violet were giving us glances occasionally.

That's right. No one, unless those staying there, can enter the Top Floor of the dorm block on most days. However, on Friday, everyone can come and go as they please. So no fans would be standing near our dorm rooms. However, that doesn't mean they can't chase us all the way there.

**(With Blue...) (Blue's POV)**

Hee hee hee! I'm almost late for the meet with my friends! Anyways, it is normal for me to be late. Ahh...I'm finally here! In Slateport City!

"There you are Blue!" Crystal Taylor said, putting her hands on her hips. "Now, you are late...AGAIN!" Crys cried as she dragged me into the ship. Yellow de viridian grove looked at me kindly, "The ship is about to set sail. Even Sapph is earlier than you."

"That's right!" Sapphire Birch said, looking at me pointedly. I sighed, "I'm here, and that's all that mattered. Do you guys know which dorm you are staying in?"

"Papa received mine! But he forgot where he put it! And I just found it this morning on top of the newspapers!" Sapphire said, showing us her creamy white envelope with the official KJHS seal and stamp.

"Open it!" Yellow said. "I've also received mine!" Sapph tore the envelope while Yellow gently slices it open with a small pen knife. I peered over Sapph's shoulder. "Well! I'm living in the 600th floor! In the Sapphire room!" Sapph suddenly boomed. I clutched my ear in pain. "Softer, Sapphire!"

"Well. I'm living in the 600th floor too." Yellow said shyly. "In the topaz room." "Who are your roommates?" Crys asked. "I haven't received mine." She said when we all look at her with questioning eyes. "Same" I shrugged.

Yellow said, "Um...I'm living with a girl called Misty Waterflower."

"So Sapph? Who are you rooming with?" I asked. All of us turned our attention to Sapph. Then she shrieked, "I'm rooming with May! My cousin!"

Suddenly Crystal said, "Hey...Did you guys just say the 600th floor?" "Yeah." Sapph said. Yellow's eyes widen as she realised what this all means.

Crys and I gasped, "That means you guys are living in the TOP FLOOR OF THE DORM BLOCK!" Before Yellow got over her trance and the rest of us got over our shock...

The PA system crackled before broadcasting, "ATTENTION TO ALL PASSENGERS. WE ARE ARRIVING IN MOSSDEEP CITY. PLEASE ENSURE THAT YOU'VE GOTTEN ALL YOUR BELONGINGS. WE HOPE YOU HAD A GOOD JOURNEY WITH US AND HAVE A NICE DAY."

**(With Justin...) (Justin's POV)**

"Ash! So do you know who you are rooming with?" Drew Hayden shouted over the chirping of the bird Pokémon high up in the sky. "No!" Ash Ketchum shouted back. "I think I'm rooming with someone call Ruby Maple." Drew shouted.

Gary Oak shouted, "Hmm...Ruby Maple. Maple. I wonder if he is related to May. I'm rooming with Gold Wilson." I shouted, "Wilson? Related to Amelia Wilson?" Paul Shinji huffed, "I'm rooming with you Justin."

I yelled, "Okay! That's great! Do you think the girls would call us after school time to scream at us?" "Nah! They would probably call during recess!" Drew shouted. "Eek! I better shut my cell! Just in case I have to endure Misty's terror!" Ash screamed in panic.

Gary scoffed, "Typical Ashy boy. Oh well. Hey! We've just overshoot Mosdeep City!" All of us stopped communicating as we frantically tried to make our Pokémon turn around.

**(With Amelia...) (Amelia's POV)**

"All right! Are you guys ready? Let's go!" I cried, riding on my Lumineon. Misty Waterflower rode on her Dewgong, Leaf attached a float and a string to her Vapoureon, May Maple did the same with her Wartortle and Dawn Berlitz rode on my Gorebyss.

"Are you sure one of you don't want to ride on my Swampert?" I asked Leaf and May. "Nah. We're ok." The said in unison. "Ahh...Mosdeep is quite near from Sootopolis. We should be there soon." Misty said, checking her pokegear.

"Do you guys know which room you are staying in?" Dawn asked. "Sapphire just called me to tell me I'm rooming with her!" May said, beaming.

"Must be lucky to room with your cousin." I said thoughtfully. "I just hope we don't room with bitches like Cornelia back at our old school." I added.

"Ha! I would never expect you guys to go to such a prestigious school like KJHS!" A haughty voice scoffed. "Speaking of the devil!" Dawn commented, her eyes full of hatred at the sight of Megan Pang.

"Oh hello hon. Looks like our little rivalry is still on track." Honey Paige commented, wrinkling her nose. "Yeah yeah...Whatever! Since we would always beat you!" I snapped, getting irritated at the sight of Cornelia Stanfield.

"Oh! Like we've never beaten you guys before!" Candy Walker and Apple Stewart exclaimed in unison. "Whatever! We've spent too much time talking to you losers. So we better get going!" May snarled.

At that, the girls sped off, splashing water at Cornelia and her crew. Apparently, Cornelia's Swellow is not very pleased with water suddenly splashed at its face. Thus, it suddenly took off into a climb. Cornelia, unfortunate soul, lost her grip on Swellow, thus, she took a dip into the sea.

Naturally, Candy would give Cornelia a helping hand and sent her Seadra down to find Cornelia.

**(Back with Blue...) (Blue's POV)**

"Ahh! Finally! Back to school!" Crystal said happily. I sighed. The holiday had flown too fast for my liking.

"HEY! BLUE! SISTER!" Someone was shouting. "SAPPH! WAIT UP!" Another voice shouted. All of us stopped.

We spun around to find Leaf and her friends rushing towards us. Leaf huffed, "Oh! Thank goodness we caught up!" A lighter brunette said, "Hello. My name's May Maple. I'm Sapphire's cousin."

A stunning girl with strawberry blonde hair and amethyst eyes introduced herself as Amelia Wilson. A beautiful red head said her name is Misty Waterflower. "Wait. You mean you are the youngest sensational sisters?" I said, awed. Misty blushed and said, "Nah. My sisters are the ones who are truly beautiful." What a pretty a modest girl. Definitely belongs to our group. No way is she going to be a fan like Mint, Violet, Sunny, Annabelle and Autumn.

A gorgeous girl with navy blue hair introduced herself as Dawn Berlitz. "Hello. I'm Yellow De Viridian Grove. But just call me Yellow." Yellow said shyly. The rest smiled at her, I guess they understand that Yellow is rather shy.

"Well! I'm May's cousin, Sapphire, but you can call me Sapph!" Sapph announced. "I'm Crystal Taylor. You can call me Crys." Crystal introduced.

"And I'm Blue Jung! Leaf's sister!" I said cheerfully. "Have you guys gotten your letter?" Yellow asked. I smiled, it seems like she is already warmed up to the new girls. "No." Amelia said.

"Then let's go and get them!" Crystal said cheerfully. "I'm dying to know who I'm rooming with!" Dawn said. "I'm happy as long as I'm not rooming with some people like Candy." Misty muttered.

"Well Crys. You'll definitely go to the Top Floor." I said. "Since Sapph and Yellow is able to, I say you are a shoo in!" I said. "I wonder who are the boys that are right next door to us." Sapph said. "Some of them would be the GR2...No doubt."

"Oh! Here we are!" Yellow said. Most of us who haven't gotten the letters received creamy white envelopes with the school seal and stamp on it.

**(With Green and the rest...) (Green's POV)**

"ARGH! Gold! If it hadn't been your bangs, we would have made it safely to the Top Floor without people chasing us!" Ruby yelled as he ran even faster.

"Well Ruby! You are the one who made the hoodie! You should've made it bigger! Enough to cover my bangs!" Gold shot back. Red yelled, "More running! Less talking!"

The fans are gaining on us. Gosh! Is that why the fans are always as thin as a stick? Do they get fit from chasing us on daily basis? "Quick! The fans are gaining on us!" Sliver yelled, turning a corner.

OOF!

BAM!

PONG!

All of us tumbled to the ground. In front of us were five boys. "Hey! Gary! Little bro!" I said. "Red!" A boy with chocolate brown hair and raven hair just like Red's spoke. All the fan girls and some boys from both sides surrounded us.

A boy with emerald green eyes and hair said, "Wow. Who knew the first day of school and we are so popular?" Another boy with emerald green eyes but with dirty blonde hair snickered, "It is almost like old school. Only that in this place, there are more fans. Oh. And the fans are fitter."

Around us, the fans whispered.

"Oh no! Are they ok?"

"My poor Gary bear!"

"Paws off Green! He's mine!"

A voice rung out, "Oh dear! Justin!" A girl with wavy platinum blond hair and metallic green eyes rushed over to the guy with dirty blonde hair, hugging him.

Justin looked pretty uncomfortable. He tried pushing the girl away, but she held on tighter than a koala bear. "Come on Cornelia, let go of me." Justin said, squirming even harder.

Miraculously, Cornelia moved away. The boy with raven black hair groaned, "Candy, Cornelia, Apple, Megan and Honey...What are you girls doing here?" "Why? We are here to study! Aren't you just happy we are here?" A brunette with brown hair and sliver eyes said, fluttering her eyelashes at the boy with raven hair.

"Argh...Candy...Please stop being so annoying!" The boy snapped. A girl with honey blonde hair and honey brown eyes said sweetly, "Why Ash? Don't you miss us? What about you Gary bear?"

Red and Ash were whispering to their Pikachus. Then suddenly, they used thunderbolt. That caught the attention of everyone. Harley shouted, "Everyone! Our dearest wants to speak!" Drew flinched. He totally hates fan girls. But fan boys, they detest, hate, loathe, whatever hate words there is!

"So what do you want to say Drewy bear?" Apple said, her voice sickening sweet. "Um..." Drew stuttered, glancing around like a nervous pathetic mouse. (AN: OK...I might be too dramatic for this part...)

Gold had his mechanical grin on. Green's face was impassive. Ruby was furiously glaring at Gold. Silver was mouthing the word, "RUN."

Apparently, all of them thought it is a good idea. "THUNDER!" Red and Ash shouted. The fans stepped back to avoid being electrocuted. And they took off.

**(With the girls...) (Normal POV)**

The girls all opened their envelope and found out that they would be all living in the 600th floor. Dawn and Amelia in the Amethyst room. Yellow and Misty in the Topaz room. Sapphire and May in the Sapphire room. Leaf and Crystal in the Aquamarine room. Blue is the only one in the Platinum room. All the card keys to the 600th floor are rainbow in colour, with a Ho Oh logo. That is to prevent other people (*cough* Fans *cough*) from going up.

"I guess we better get our luggage up to our room." Leaf commented, tugging her luggage. "Do you guys want to take a look at the spot we managed to hammer in last year before we head over?" Crystal asked. The newbies nodded.

"Last year, we were practising our attacks in the hallway. And then, one of Toro's blaze kick accidentally made a deep hole in one of the walls near Blue's locker." Sapph explained as we head over.

Yellow continued, "So we took advantage of it and got some of the ground Pokémon to dig a nice hole underneath." Blue giggled, "Actually, I so called borrowed Green's Rydon."

"Since we are talking about lockers, where are your lockers?" Blue asked. Amelia's is at 260. May's is at 258. Leaf is next to Blue. Which is 220. Dawn's is at 210. Misty's locker is at 301.

"Here we are." Crys said, gesturing to a thin and not very noticeable crack in the walls. They each took turns to slowly slip inside.

"Wow! This is fantastic!" May gasped. The rest were awe struck. The cave like place was filled with plenty of poke dolls. There were comfortable cushions everywhere. There's even a mini fridge! In the middle, there was a medium sized table.

Amelia smirked. "Charm up Espeon!" The sun Pokémon appeared in a flash. "Pepe..." Espeon purred. "Do you mind if you use psychic at the crack there? Make that invisible will you? We don't want anyone finding out the spot."

Soon, the crack was invisible. "Good! It's a pity I hadn't thought of that." Crys said, half frowning at her dumbness to not think about making the crack invisible.

Dawn frowned. "What was that?" She questioned.

**(Back with the running boys...) (Ruby's POV)**

Damn Gold! He just had to let his exploding bangs totally explode out of his black hoodie! And unfortunately, Sunny just HAD to be around at that time. You see, Sunny, Mint, Violet, Autumn and Annabelle are like, the founders of GR2. Um...Sliver is not exactly in GR2. But he is just as popular and we all treat him like our little brother.

Annabelle is the head of the Gold fan club. Mint has hots for Green. Violet is so after Red. Autumn had fallen in love with Sliver's bad boy attitude since Middle school. Ruby and Annabelle were like, the best of friends until Ruby realised that Sunny was best friends with him just because she wanted to get close to him.

And all because of Sunny's high pitched shrieked, all of us are now currently running for our lives. During the run, we had used the time to introduce ourselves to the newbies. Apparently, Justin and Drew Hayden were cousins. Ash is Red's brother, no wonder they look so alike. Gary and Green, brothers.

"Quick!" Gary shouted. "We are now at the lockers! Once we made it through the lockers section, we will be a few steps from the dorm block!" Green yelled as more fans joined the ever growing crowd.

Suddenly, I was pulled into total darkness.

**Okay! Done! What do you guys think about it? Did it pass the standard you guys had for me? Anyways, I'm still planning on when and where I can add Summer and Ben in. So far, I had the DP trio planned out. **

**Here are some questions I need reviewers to answer:**

**Do you guys prefer Distantshipping, Commonershipping or Haughtyshipping? Since I'm really very neutral on shippings with Platina. **

**If I were to add the rangers, would you guys want another pair to be included? Since I only work with even numbers. Odd numbers are harder. **

**Do you guys mind if I do not add the rangers for this story? I'll add for the next poke spe story. (If I really can't think of another pairing. Or my own another OC paring.)**

**REVIEW! REVIEWS SHOW LOVE! And, I want at least 3 people to answer at least two of my questions before I would release the next chapter!**

**Cya for now!**


	3. Things takes a turn

**Hey everybody! Here's to another chapter of His and Her Side of Life! I'm sorry for not updating for about 2 to 3 weeks. Since I have 2 other stories to work on. I would appreciate it if you guys read my other stories while I'm writing this story. **

**Anyways answering to some of the questions I received in reviews...**

**Yes! I would be adding rangers...For a limited amount of time. So that meant the rangers would appear for a few chapters, then maybe they would have to be on their way on another mission. I would put Summer and Ben I think. Since after playing the game, they are practically cannon if you think about all those hints shown in the game.**

**About the problem between who should be Platina's main love interest when she come... I'll have to say that Haughtyshipping is obviously out. I'm still having hard time deciding between Distantshipping and Commonershipping. But since the DP trio would not be appearing for a while, that gives me plenty of time to decide. **

**About the diary entries... I would not be doing that often. I would only have entries if something big happens. Sometimes I might put the entries before the "something big happens". That would definitely give you guys an idea of how the next chapter out be! And it would be sorta like a cliffy! Woo! I'm evil! HAHA!**

**Anyhoo, enough of the super duper long authors note! **

**DarkRoseDiamond do not own Pokémon or its characters or GR2. Only Amelia, Justin and the fan girls and the plot.**

**(BTW...I've changed my pen name to DarkRoseDiamond. Now I'm known as DarkRoseDiamond. No longer PrincessGlacia!)**

**Chapter 3: Things take a turn**

**(Ruby's POV) **

"Ouch! What was that?" I heard Gold muttered angrily beside me. I groaned as I opened my eyes. I was lying in a... a cave like place. WAIT!

A CAVE LIKE PLACE!

"EWW!" I shouted, sitting up, straight as a stick. "What am I doing in this dump?" I demanded angrily. Suddenly, two familiar girl's voice shouted, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY A DUMP?"

All of us flinched. Drew muttered, "That voice sounded rather familiar..." Suddenly, an Azuril bounced up and whacked Gold and I in the face. "Why you!" I started angrily. But then, I saw how cute Azuril look and I stopped in my tracks. However, Gold was not as nice or naive as I was. He immediately reached out and tried to whack the Azuril.

Suddenly, a melodious voice yelled, "STOP!" All of us turned to the source of the voice. Then Gold yelled, "COUSIN!" Justin squeaked, "Amelia is your cousin?" "Yeah..." Gold said. Then, May appeared along with a girl who looked similar to her.

Then, five more girls joined the three. "Who are you?" Red asked. "Don't tell me you are fan girls!" Green shouted. "We, fan girls? Please!" A red head scoffed.

"Misty?" Ash said, surprised. "In your face." The red head, known as Misty, sighed. "What are you guys doing here!" A strawberry blonde cried in frustration.

"What do you mean? We are dragged here by you!" Justin snapped. Two darker brunettes that look similar to each other except for their eye colour. Gary mumbled, "Leaf?" The green eye gal blinked.

Then she widened her eyes in horror. "Oh no...This is soooooo not happening!" "Um...Who are you guys?" I stuttered. Yep. I'm feeling very confused about who's who right now.

The strawberry blonde sighed. What's her name again? "I'll being the intros. My name is Amelia Wilson." Green asked, "As in Gold's cousin?" Gold and Amelia nodded. "Oh. And meet my partner Pokémon, Azuril!" Amelia continued.

All of us **(Yep! Gary and his friends are officially in our circle of friends.)** Stared at the innocent looking...but devious Azuril. "Yup! I remember Azuril. My head hurts..." Ash muttered.

The red hear sighed. I forgot her name again. "Name's Misty Waterflower. Partner is Togepi. Hurt her and you'll get it from me." She said, narrowing her eyes at us. I guess we don't look trustworthy enough.

The cute spiky egg Pokémon slowly walker towards us. Green, Red, Gold, Sliver and I backed off a little. Ash chuckled, "No worries. Togepi won't attack you. It is only the trainer you have to look out for!" Misty glowered before whipping out her infamous mallet.

Ash instantly snapped his mouth shut.

The green eyed brunette giggled, "And the mallet strikes again. Oh ya! I'm Leaf Green, partner Pokémon is Venesaur. Since it is too big, I guess I would have Vapoureon stay with me in classes. Blue, is my sister." Leaf gestured towards the girl who looked similar to her. Except the eyes. Leaf's green while Blue's blue.

"I guess you guys already know my name. Well, my partner Pokémon is Puriri." Blue smiled. Green frowned. He clearly does not enjoy having Blue here as she constantly disturbs her in homeroom last year.

A girl with golden blonde hair stepped forward and said shyly, "Yellow De Viridian Grove. Partner Pokémon is ChuChu here." She lifted her Pikachu from the ground. It had a pink flower.

Red smiled. "I'm Red Ketchum! Ash's brother. I have a Pikachu too!" Ash shouted, "Same here!" Misty scoffed, "No need to shouted Ashy boy. We are right here!" Ash smiled sheepishly.

Dawn smiled. "I'm Dawn Berlitz. My partner Pokémon is Piplup!" Piplup puffed out its chest cutely and proudly. Paul sniggered, "Yeah. And the Piplup is really weak too." Dawn huffed, "Just till you wait. Wait and see. I'll beat you one day in a real battle."

A lighter brunette with sharp canine teeth gave all of us a toothy grin before introducing herself as Sapphire Birch, cousin of May Maple. "My partner Pokémon is Toro! But he is just too big! So Minun here will be with me most of the time!"

**(A/N: Sorry, Sapph don't exactly have a Pokémon that is small enough to get around easily in the school. Ruby would also have Plusle.)**

"I have a Plusle!" I shouted gleefully. "What are you so happy about?" Sapph demanded, ignoring the fact that I had a Plusle to play with her Minun.

"Well...We could perform a fantastic appeal during the contests exams." I said, a big smile forming on my face as I thought of the good appeal we could do. After all, since we have the cheering Pokémon on our side, we might as well make full use of them.

Sapph's face turned into a frown. "I don't do contest." She said before turning her back on me.

I looked very surprised while Yellow, Crystal, Blue and May looked at me apologetically. Apparently, they know the reason for Sapphire's unexpected rudeness.

Sapphire's cousin, May smiled and said, "May Maple. You've met Sapph, my cousin. Oh ya! Ruby here is my cousin as well. And my Blaziken is my partner. But since he is too big, Beautifly can help out!"

May frowned when she caught sight of Drew. Drew gave her a smirk and hair flip in return. That...Apparently, widen her frown.

"And who are you cutie?" Gold asked, glancing at a girl with two pig tails. Amelia started to frowned before she gave a lop sided grin. Green, Red, Sliver and I gave each other knowing smirks.

"Crystal Taylor. Partner Pokémon is Mega. But she is just too big. So...Chumee should be with me."

All of us introduced ourselves to the girls. Then, Drew asked, "So which floor are you guys living in?" Justin put in, "We are in the 600th floor!"

Amelia frowned.

May bit her lip.

Dawn's eyes widened in horror.

Misty started to swing her mallet.

Ash flinched.

Leaf looked bored.

Blue was wondering.

Crystal was staring intently at her book bag.

"Um...Hello?" Gold cried, waving his hands. "So which floor?" Yellow, Sapphire and May said at the same time, "600th FLOOR!"

"Let's get to our rooms." Green said. "Um...How are we supposed to do that? They somehow pulled us into this hole with no way out!" I protested. Sapphire narrowed her eyes, and snapped, "Huh? WE are the ones who heard the fan girls chasing you!"

Dawn chirped in, "And some fan boys as well!" Sapphire nodded and continued, "Yeah! To help you guys escape, we pulled you guys into this special hole we made!"

"And you guys thank us by grumbling?" May finished, glaring at me.

Drew sighed before saying, "Well. We are soooooo sorry that we snapped at you guys even though you guys helped us get away from that super duper extra scary fan girls!"

Yellow muttered, "Whatever, as long as they apologize..." "I agree with Yellow." Crys said.

We were all about to move, then Blue suddenly spoke up, "Err...I don't think it is a good idea. Can't you guys hear that there are fan girls still hanging outside?"

We all shook our heads.

"Listen more intently!" Blue urged. We all complied.

"Gosh! I just don't understand it! Where are the GR2?" That was obviously Mint.

"Hmm? Are you sure they are still called GR2? After all, the new kids, Justin, Ash, Paul, Drew and Gary are pretty hot too." Sunny bubbly tone is soooooo high pitched and loud that it was impossible for us to miss.

"Yeah...We should give them a new name right?" Annabelle said.

Gold sighed, "Yeah...They are still there..." "So what are we gonna do about it? After all, we can't dig our way out!" Crys pointed out.

"I can use my Rydon. It can horn drill the way out." Green offered. "This is such a brilliant idea!" Blue gushed, standing closer to Green. Green stiffened before stepping away. A frown appeared in Blue's pretty face.

A smirk appeared on Gold and Gary's faces. Crys frowned before saying, "Would it cause an earthquake or something?" "Hehe...Never really thought about it." Green said sheepishly.

"I think we do need to dig some more holes to outside our dorm block." Sliver pointed out. "After all, we can't always be like sitting ducks waiting for the psycho fan girls to leave!"

**(A/N: Gosh! I almost forgot about Sliver! SORRY!)**

"Hey! This special location is supposed to be for us, girls!" Amelia protested. "Yeah! WE only saved you from those fans ONCE!" Misty said, her eyes blazing with fire. Ash flinched. I guess seeing Misty's eyes in fire are not a good sign.

Then Dawn continued, "But that doesn't means than you guys can totally invade our spot!" Red tried to reason with the girls. "But hey, wouldn't it be better for all of you to be able to get to the dorm block without traffic jam?"

The girls hesitated. I caught my breath. Would Red's plan to reason with those unreasonable girls work? (A/N: Yar...You would think that they are MORE unreasonable as the days goes by...MUAH HA HA HA! Gosh...I'm really evil...)

Leaf poked Gary chest before saying, "But we are in charge of decorating this place and all its pathways!" Gary nodded. They all shook hands to settle on this deal. "But you guys would have to do it yourself. And if we hear any complaints from anyone about the ground really really shaky, you guys are OUT!" Amelia said, shaking Justin hand. Justin nodded.

Yellow strained her ears. She said, "I think the fan girls are gone. Let's head over to the dorm block now." They all nodded and grabbed their bags of items.

**(At the lobby of the dorm block...) (Normal POV)**

"Quick! Let's rush over to the special lift!" Gold cried softly. The gang rushed over to the lift before they are spotted by anyone.

**(In the lift...) **

"Why is this lift known as the special lift?" Dawn questioned. Sliver said, "Well, that is because the principal wanted to prevent those fans from following us all the way up to the 600th floor."

"How does the lift actually prevent people? After all, all I know is that the fans can run in." Misty pointed out. "Ah. But this lift has the special feature to close the door really fast. And in addition, we need to swipe our room card and key in our special pin." Red said.

"What is our special pin?" May asked. "You will be able to set it once you reach your room." Gold answered.

"Which room are you guys staying in?" Yellow asked.

So they all swapped info on where they are at.

Topaz room: Yellow and Misty

Crystal room: Red and Ash

Sapphire room: Sapphire and May

Ruby room: Ruby and Drew

Amethyst room: Amelia and Dawn

Diamond room: Justin and Paul

Aquamarine room: Crystal and Leaf

Jade room: Gold and Gary

Platinum room: Blue (For now.)

Emerald room: Green and Sliver

**(Note: The rooms formed a circle. So the Emerald room is between Topaz and Platinum. But there is a link door from Emerald to Platinum. Same goes for Topaz with Crystal, Sapphire with Ruby, Amethyst with Diamond, and Aquamarine with Jade.)**

Ruby spoke up, "So I guess all of us are in the 600th floor huh?" Green said, "Hn." Before heading over to the Emerald room.

Leaf asked, "Is he always this moody and quiet?" Gary answered, "That's my bro." Leaf looked at him in surprised. "Argh! I would prefer you to be more like your brother! You need to be quieter!"

The group parted to pack their items. After all, they need to be present in their homeroom later at 5.30 pm. The teachers wanted to give them a little briefing.

**Okay! I must admit. This chapter is rather confusing. Me, myself and I is confused. But no worries! None of the other chapters would be as confusing as this one... (I hoped...) But at the very least, this chapter has less change of POV.**

**REVIEW! Please give me suggestions on how to improve my story! It is difficult managing so many characters!**

**My next update would be Acting Out: Love Game! Keep your eyes peeled for it! Ta da! That's all for now, Cya!**


	4. First Encounters

**Hey everyone! This chapter is bound to be more exciting compared to the previous few chapters. After all...They've met right? Now is the time for the rivals to step in! **

_**To SplitHeart1120: Originally, I wanted Sliver to be with Platina since poor Sliver usually does not have a good or big role in stories. But ever since I started to read the DP arc, I dunno who Platina should be with. So I'll let Sliver, Pearl and Diamond "Fight" for Platina when the DP trio actually arrives.**_

_**To LyraXEthan: The previous chapter is actually in Ruby's POV. Since I realised that I had mostly forgotten about Ruby in chapter two... :'( **_

_This chapter is dedicated to LyraXEthan, SplitHeart1120 and DAMLWinner! THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH FOR YOUR AWESOME REVIEWS!_

**DarkRoseDiamond do not own Pokémon since I WILL make Pearl, Diamond and Sliver fight and go merry go round for Platina already in at least an arc of the series!**

**Chapter 4: First Meeting for All**

**(In the Amethyst Room with Amelia and Dawn...) (Dawn's POV)**

"Ahh! This is just so pretty!" I exclaimed, jumping up to open the walk in closet. "Yeah! I'm almost enjoying us leaving our old school. Well, except for the fact of having the boys and Cornelia here." Amelia said as she placed her clothes in the closet. "Yeah. I'm sure little miss perfect Megan is gonna give me a hard time." I grumbled.

"And she would be hanging all around Paul." Amelia said slyly. "And that is the most annoying of all! It is just so hard to see Megan hanging around him! Especially since I have a teensy little crush on...WAIT!" I stopped halfway. "I did not just say that!" I continued, horrified. But judging by the grin on Amelia's face, I do not believe my own words.

"Someone's in love..." Amelia sung as she place her items on her dresser. "Dang it! Please don't tell anyone?" I gave her my best puppy dog eyes. "Aww..." Amelia cooed. "Please? Not even the girls?" I pleaded. "Okay." Amelia said, pondering. "Yay!" I exclaimed, happy that my little secret would stay a secret from the rest.

"But," Amelia continued. "What? There's a but?" I groaned. "Of course! Anyways, I'll keep it a secret for you, as long as you let me try to get you and Paul together!" Amelia clapped her hands excitedly. "Wait! Not so loud! Don't you forget who are next door to us?" I warned. "Oh yeah. In the Diamond are Justin and Paul while on the other side in the Ruby room is Drew and Ruby." Amelia muttered.

"But don't do anything that would send me into the deer caught in the headlight category." I said, making Amelia swear to satisfy myself. "Alright. Come on! Let's get ready for the only lesson we have today!" Amelia said as she went to get her book bag. "Whoa. Good thing the homerooms are mixed." I said. "Or else I would be the only one stuck with Paul!" I finished. "Hmm...Drama and contest is also mixed. Not to mention all the breaks and English literature class." Amelia said over her shoulder.

**(In the Diamond room with Paul and Justin...) (Paul's POV)**

"Wait! Not so loud! Don't you forget who are next door to us?"Dawn's unbelievably loud voice interrupted mine and Justin's conversation. Justin groaned, "Why do we have to get the room linked to those two?" "How would I know?" I grumbled. "Maybe this is fate." Justin said out loud. "What do you mean? Getting the room linked to them is fate?" I spluttered.

"Well...The other doesn't know that I know you like Troublesome eh?" Justin said, with a sly look on his face. I gulped. "And they aren't supposed to know now too!" I said, jumping up and waving my hands around to emphasize. "Geez...Don't need to get so worked up." Justin shouted as he got whacked by one of my hands.

"Humph! I'm soooooo gonna help you and Dawn get together! I can soooooo tell that she like like you!" Justin declared, dodging my random whacks. "Oh come on! Now way would a cheery girl like her like a moody person like me?" I sighed, sitting down on the comfortable bed.

"Oh! Don't you know that opposites attracts?" Justin countered. I stared at him. "No worries! I would not be doing stuff that would embarrass you much!" Justin added, looking into my eyes. "Alright..." I mumbled. "YES!" Justin shouted.

**(In the Aquamarine room with Crystal and Leaf...) (Crystal's POV)**

Sweet Suicune! Our room also had a karaoke! I bet the rest of the rooms also have. Maybe during the free time or weekends we could spend some time singing and dancing to let off steam. Oh ya, of course, I'll only do that once I've finished my homework. That would not take too long for me though.

"Um...Leaf?" I said, as I stuck my random pictures on the mirror. "Yeah?" Leaf replied. "Do you think Gold and Gary would do any...um...funny stuff when we are sleeping?" I said, turning red. Leaf said, "Hmm...Knowing Gary, he might. But as for Gold, you gotta ask Amelia. She is his only cousin after all."

"I will locks on the door before I sleep though." Leaf and Crystal said in unison. Leaf grinned. "We have a lot in common." Crystal said. "That's for sure!" Leaf agreed.

**(In the Jade room with Gold and Gary...) (Gold's POV)**

"Let see...My pokeballs are in the safe. I got Altaro with me. My billiard cue..." I mumbled to myself. "Hey Gold." Gary said breezily. "Hmm?" I said, still focusing my attention on unpacking my stuff. "What do you think about sneaking into the Aquamarine room later at night?" Gary continued a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"I was about to suggest it myself!" I said, amazed at how much Gary and I had in common. Gary chuckled. "You are much more like me than my real brother, Green!" I laughed, "My cousin sure doesn't approve of this behaviour!" "Brothers!" We both said as we bumped our fist together.

** (In the Platinum room with Blue only...) (Blue's POV)**

Argh! Why must I be the only one who is ALONE! Drats! I really hope someone nice would come and stay with me soon. I'm sure gonna get very bored soon all by myself.

Humph! Now I've finished packing almost most of my things into my walk in closet. I wonder what I should do...

I begun wondering and then a thought stuck me. "Aha! Now that, is gonna be fun!" I exclaimed to myself and I rubbed my hands gleefully.

**(In the Emerald room with Green and Sliver...) (Green's POV)**

The both of us are unpacking our things in silent. Yeah, we like it this way. Both of us could do our own stuff and we would not bother each other. Perfect.

That is until...

BAM!

"Hey both of you!" That annoying brat barged into the room. She paused to take a breath before saying, "I knew it! You two are just so silent that it is starting to get boring after ten seconds of being in this room!"

"Blue. You know I don't like to talk that much." Sliver said, still packing. "Same here." I agreed with Sliver. "Hm! That is why I came here!" Blue said merrily. Oh gosh. I really detest the idea of having people buzzing around my ears. She is almost as pesky as the fan girls. Hmm...Though she is prettier...

Argh! Stop it Green! You are here to concentrate on SCHOOL. Not some sort of pesky girl! Wait...Make that a pretty pesky girl. NOT AGAIN!

Humph! Good luck with trying to ignore that sweetie!

Wait. What is that?

Your conscience / heart / brain / you!

Go away.

Ho ho ho! Until next time!

Seriously, I think I'm gonna go crazy. Did I just have a conversation with myself? The annoying pest (AKA Blue), must be messing too much. I hope I will not get the seat next to her in whatever classes we had together. Best is, we have NO classes together!

**(In the Topaz room with Yellow and Misty...) (Yellow's POV)**

So far, Misty and I had gotten off to a really good start. I guess it is mostly due to the both of us admitting to each other that we had a crush on the Ketchum brothers. "You know, it is like, so hilarious! No point dropping subtle hints everywhere!" Misty giggled.

"Yeah! I know! They just can't see through it anyway." I added. Then I frowned, "Sometimes, it is better if they are not so dense." Misty agreed. "We both could've hooked up with them long long ago." "Do you think they would ever realise?" I said quietly. "I hope so. I mean, I can try to drop more hints, but of course, not as shamelessly like some fan girls." Misty said, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Agreed. You wanna let the rest of the girls know what we are up to?" I said after thinking about it for a while. "Aww...Why spoil the fun? I bet Amelia and figure it out very fast though." Misty said. "I bet Blue do that too..." I said. "You think they will play matchmaker for us?" I continued. "If they ask us what we are up to, then we will tell them. But must make sure they swore not to tell the rest." Misty said after a moment of silence.

**(In the Crystal room...With Red and Ash...) (Red's POV)**

"Go Pikachu! Use iron tail!" Ash shouted. "Tough luck lil bro! Pika, agility!" I shouted, a grin on his face. "Thunderbolt!" Ash continued. "Iron tail on the ground!" I said, remembering how Ash complained to me about Winona, using a similar trick like that to him. "Darn it!" Ash said as he remembered the trick Winona used when he used thunderbolt on her Peliper. "Quick attack!" Ash said. "Dodge it!" "Use volt tackle!" Ash said. "Protect!" I commanded. "Damn it!" Ash shouted in frustration.

"Now finish it up with thunder!" I cackled. "Aww...Pikachu, you did a great job." Ash said, a faint smile on his face. "I guess I still can't catch up with you." Ash commented with a wry smile. "Don't worry lil bro. You can do someday." I encouraged.

"Aww thanks." Ash said, rubbing the back of his neck. "When you actually won a league first!" I tease, pointing out the fact that Ash had not come close to winning any league so far. **(A/N: By means of so far, I'm talking about the Honen, Johto, Kanto and Sinnoh. I don't really count Orange Island since only need four badges.)**

"That is so mean of you." Ash grumbled. "But mark my words; I WILL beat you one day." "Yeah, when Mamoswine flies." I cackled. Ash muttered some words under his breath.

**(In the Sapphire Room with Sapphire and May...) (Sapph's POV)**

"Look, they are sisters indeed." Ruby's annoying voice sniggered. "You mean cousins!" I snapped. I dislike the fact that many people sometimes mistaken me as May. Can't they open their big eyes and see the difference? I have canine teeth, May don't. I like battles. May prefer contest. May is soooooo much more feminine than me!

"Oh cut it out! Come to think of it, why did you two annoying people come over here? To annoy us?" May snapped, getting annoyed real quick.

"YEAH! CAN'T YOU GUYS STOP DISTURBING US?" I bellowed. "Shush! You are just so loud! By the way, we have only arrived in our rooms about one and a half hours ago! And your bed is already this messy?" Ruby wrinkled his nose as he plucked up a fishnet bag filled with leaves. "What can you possibly do with these? It is so dirty!"

I gave him my meanest death glare, he flinched at the sight of it. ARGH! He should've cower, back off, give some better reaction other than just flinched!

"Oh March. Looks like you are not too far off after all. Look at you, pieces of clothes all over your bed. What have you been doing so far? Eat?" Drew said as he picks up a bowl half filled with crackers. Drew flipped his hair.

"Oh! Come on! The month name thing is getting really old!" May protested. Drew raised his eyebrows and flipped his hair. "Ohmigosh! He is so not doing the 'I'm so cool' rubbish again!" May say under her breath.

May and I both took a deep breath before shouting, "GET OUT OF OUR ROOM!" And we proceeded to send out our Blaziken and ordered them to push the annoying twosome out.

And the annoying twosome was laughing their heads off. Great. We are laughed at! How fantastic...Yeah. Right.

"ARGH! Damn it!" I screeched. I could hear laughing from the other side. Time to kick it up a notch. "You know May," I said, raising my voice until I'm convinced that the annoying twosome could hear me loud and clear. "I really wonder if those two are secretly women!" May burst out laughing. I could hear a loud "WHAT!" Coming from them and laughing from the Crystal room.

"Why do you say that?" May inquire at a normal volume. "Since the red eye kid," I bellowed, emphasizing on the word kid. "Had already dyed his hair WHITE! And after all, I thought MOST men act rather like a barbarian!" **(A/N: No offense to the boys who are reading my story! This idea came when my friend Claire was calling a guy in my class barbarian!)**

We both giggled as we heard Ruby yelling, "IT IS A HAT!" "Of course we know it is a hat! We are not dumb. But hey, we can act ignorant!" May whispered.

"And what about grass head on the other side? As I said, grass head had his hair dyed green! Like cabbages! And I think there are some pest in his hair, since he just loves to flip his hair, touch his hair WHATEVER his hair!" May added, the volume of her voice could have rivalled mine.

"HEY! IT IS NATURAL!" Came the annoyed reply.

"YA DI DA DA!" I snapped. May laughed. "Hey! Sapph, I wonder...I wonder what are the winter melon head and cabbage head doing in this school? I think they are better suited to be in living in a farm or garden!" May said cheekily. "Yeah!" I replied, laughing.

**(In the Ruby room with Ruby and Drew...) (Ruby's POV)**

"Since the red eye kid had already dyed his hair WHITE! And after all, I thought men act rather like a barbarian!" Sapphire's unbelievably LOUD voice boomed over.

Argh! The nerve of those two. Can't they realise that it is a hat? Are they dumb or what? I voiced out my opinion on the hat thing to Drew. I must admit it, Drew is rather cool is it seems like he is great with contests. "I bet they are feigning ignorance." Drew sniffed, kinda unhappily that he is called cabbage head.

"Oh! I really don't know. But they, I think we better start to head over to homeroom. We can talk about this later." I said. I stood up and started to release Nana to accompany me to homeroom. I do need a Pokémon to protect me in case a certain Pokémon belonging to a certain barbarian came charging at me. You guys know what I mean right? Wink, wink.

**Done! Review?**

**BTW, my next update would be this story! AGAIN! Yup! REVIEW okay? Do you guys think I should bring in the DP trio faster? Or slower?**

**CYA!**


	5. Bye bye Annabelle, hi Chantelle!

**I'm back! How have you guys been? Did you guys enjoy the previous chapter? Based on the part on DP trio, I guess I would slowly bring them in, one by one. How's that?**

**My reply to some of the reviews:**

**MissyPlatina: Well, it is a pretty good suggestion! Come to think of it, I could make them fall in love while they are doing so :D**

**iiWishes-Chann: Haha. That is the main reason why I want them to room together. Cause the Ketchum bros is just so dense and yeah, they can complain to each other. Yellow is more on the gentle side than Misty. With her mallet, hopefully Misty could knock some sense into Red and Ash!**

**LeafxGreenx3: I'm delighted that you got a good laugh! Don't worry, Gold and Gary would be moving into action soon. Very soon. But I dunno if the Crystal and Leaf duo would beat them to it... ;)**

**DAMLWinner: Maybe Drew could teach Ruby to be more gentlemanly. But would Ruby lower his pride to do so? Only time will tell...**

**Disclaimer: DarkRoseDiamond do not own Pokémon. Or else...I WOULD BE VERY VERY RICH BY NOW! MUAH HA HA HA!**

**This chapter is dedicated to **_**iiWishes-Chann**_** for her sweet review! Thanks you! **

**Chapter 5: Bye Bye Annabelle, hi Chantelle!**

**(Red's POV)**

"Hey Ash! It is this way!" I shouted to my brother who was wondering about, trying to find out homeroom, without much luck. "Geez..." I muttered under my breath. "I wonder how in the world you passed the entrance test." "That, I agree." Misty said loudly. She proceeded to bring out a cute mallet that looked like Azurill's tail. And she flicked it to Ash. Ash dodged it, pulling a raspberry at Misty.

Misty smirked and said, "This is specially modelled after Amelia's Azurill's tail! Since its tail is stretchable, this is the same. Just for the special case, in case it can reach its target." "OW OW OW!" Ash wailed in pain. I chuckled. "Wow, Misty is sure very active." A soft voice spoke up beside me. I jumped. Ash snickered. "I'm sorry." Yellow said softly, her face tinted red. "It's okay." Red said. Misty and Ash begun snickering while Yellow blushed even more.

"YO! What are you guys up to huh?" Gold shouted, leaping in between of the small group of four. "WOWEEE! RED! You and Yellow are pretty red in the face. Hey, that goes the same for Misty and Ash! What happen to you Ash? Got whacked by Azuril? My my, it gotta hurt!" "AWW GOLD!" Amelia protested. "You've just disturbed a moment between those two pairs!" "Really? Oh well, there will be a lot of other times. After all, this is only Red's junior year. Still got plenty of time. Don't cha forget, this is only the beginning of the year."

"Wait! Hold on a moment. What do you mean by moment?" Misty snapped, looking directly into Amelia's eyes. Amelia shrugged and winked at Misty. Misty and Yellow both groaned. "What?" Dawn said. "Never mind about them." May said, glaring at Drew.

She was soon joined by Sapphire, glaring at Ruby. Drew and Ruby, on the other hand, they were either purposely ignoring the glares, or they did not feel it at all. Since Ruby was busy brushing Nana's fur and Drew was admiring himself on one of the mirror hanging around.

Sapphire sighed, opened her mouth.

**(Crystal's POV)**

Once I saw Sapph sighing and proceeding to open her mouth. Plus, with the fact that she was glaring at Ruby while he was brushing Pokémon's fur, I can bet that she is gonna debate with them about natural and beauty.

And look, I'm right.

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS BRUSH THEIR FUR? BE NATURAL!" Sapphire bellowed.

"Oh come on! This is a free country!"

"REALLY? SOON IT IS NOT GONNA BE! SINCE YOU PEOPLE ALWAYS WASTE NATURAL MATERIALS BY USING THEM TO MAKE USELESS COMBS OR SYNTHEIC MATERIALS!"

"Oh! LIKE YOU DON'T USE COMBS AND WEAR CLOTHES YOURSELF!"

"I MEAN FOR POKEMON!"

"You mean you don't brush them? It keeps them clean!"

"OCCASIONALLY I DO!"

"You mean like once every two years?"

"NO! AT LEAST I DON'T OWN TEN COMBS AND BRUSHES! AND I'M NOT SO CRAZY TO LET THEM WEAR CLOTHES!"

"It is to beautify them! And, I don't own ten combs. I own FIFTEEN!"

When Ruby said that sentence, I almost want to hit my head on a table.

"THE CLOTHES WOULD BE IN TATTERS BY THE TIME I FINISH AN EASY BATTLE WITH A...A WEEDLE!"

I rolled my eyes. Sapph is getting dramactic.

"AND FIFTEEN! THAT IS EVEN WORSE!"

"STOP IT!" Leaf shouted. "Now you guys, you guys would quietly make your way into the homeroom, sit down and DO NOT shout at each other!" Leaf commanded. And, for some reason, the quarrelling pair stomped into the room and sat down. Each on the other corner of the room. I sighed as I sat beside Sapphire. "Must you always yell?" I question. "My ears are still ringing." Blue complained.

"Oh! If you heard what cabbage head and winter melon said just now while we are unpacking our stuff, I'm sure you too would be glaring at them!" May huffed. "So what did they do?" Dawn asked bluntly. May begin talking.

**(While on the other side with the boys...)**

"Humph! Girls...So annoying!" Ruby huffed. "Yeah...Like you are not going to fall in love with one sooner or later." Gold teased. "Hn. It isn't like we are lacking fans." Sliver commented dryly.

As soon as Sliver finished his sentence...

"OOH! THE LIONS ROCKED!" Ten high pitched voices squealed. Everyone in the class desperately tried to cover up their ears. "Who are The Devils?" Paul said bluntly. "You silly!" Megan giggled as she rubbed her finger on Paul's lips. "WHAT? US?" Gold yelped. His eyes goggled as he saw Annabelle flaunting her body in front of him.

"Oh goodness. You guys changed GR2?" Red said, trying to avoid Violet. "Yeah! Since five new hotties have joined you guys!" Mint laughed, trying to sit on Green lap. "But why lions?" Green said. "Because lions are like, the king of the jungle!" Mint squealed. Blue's eyes goggled as she tried to get out of her seat. But Misty and Amelia held her down. "Why? You like Green?" Sapphire inquired. "YES YES YES!" Blue snapped. All of the girls laughed and cheered.

"Aw! I'm always having a hard time keeping the secret of Blue liking someone." Leaf giggled softly. Crystal, Sapph and Yellow glared at Blue while she said, "Guilty." "Humph! Let's help the guys out of their troubles..." Dawn winked. "Azuril! Let's practise our contest appeals!" Amelia squealed in an overly high pitch. We could tell from this that she is going to start the ball rolling.

"Use bounce! **(A/N: as I mentioned before, Amelia's Azuril had special attacks. It is easier for me to battle with it...)** Then twirl your tail around!" Amelia directed, discreetly pointing to Megan, who was wrapping her arms around an uncomfortable Paul. "Hey! Watch the tail will you?" Megan huffed as she was hit on the head. She released her arms around Paul to rub the bump on her head, much to Paul's relieve.

"Ouch ouch OUCH!" Mint yelped. It seems like Mint had managed to sit on Green's lap. And apparently, Green had proceeded to push her down. The entire class burst into laughter, with Blue laughing the loudest. "Ahem!"

The class looked at the doorway, only to see the teacher walking by. "My name is Miss Roxanne. And I certainly do not allow make out sessions in my class." Mint and her gang pouted. "I have an announcement to make!" Annabelle cried. Miss Roxanne looked at her quizzically.

"Everybody! From now onwards I'm no longer known as Annabelle! I've decided to go by my middle name, Chantelle! I find it much more unique than Annabelle! Toodles!" Chantelle announced, sashaying off to her group.

"Anyways...Since this is only the intro lesson. I will only be telling you the rules and of course, your seating arrangements in class." Miss Roxanne said. "But before that, I would like Crystal to sit beside Gold. Crystal, I would like you to assist Gold in class. I've spoken to all your teachers to let you sit beside Gold in _every_ lesson."

My jaw dropped. "Why Miss?" I said politely. "Because you and Gold had the same time table! So you can make sure he doesn't fall asleep in any of the classes." Miss Roxanne said. "And I guess I would let your friends sit with Gold and his buddies. Somehow, I got a feeling that you would not be like those fan girls." Miss Roxanne said bluntly.

All of us started laughing. "We will never be like those fan girls!" Yellow giggled. "Anyways...Let's start now." Miss Roxanne said.

I sighed as I sat beside a grinning Gold.

** (****Amelia's POV)**

I forcefully pushed Dawn into the seat next to Paul. Dawn turned beet red. Paul started to get out of his chair until Justin bumped into him, making him fall right back into his seat. I sat down, grinning.

Then I paused and stared at Justin, who was sitting next to me. Oh yah...Of all people I must sit next to him right? Sigh...Oh well; this is all for the sake of Dawn and Paul.

I looked around. I frowned. I can't really see any progress between Dawn and Paul... I raised my eyebrows in surprise as I saw Misty sitting between Yellow and Ash. Hmm...Everytime in our old school, Misty would complain every time when teacher made her sit next to Ash.

I don't know Yellow that well, but judging on the way she replied to him, the way she would have a faint blush and how she have problem looking into his eye _without _getting lost in it, I guess it was safe to assume that she has a crush on him.

(Green's POV)

Dang it. That pesky girl _must_ sit beside me _again? _Yeah...This must be my really lucky day. Note the sarcasm.

I do remember commenting that I dislike sitting beside that pesky person right? And it is just my luck that I had Gold fidgeting beside me. I glance over, seeing him jiggling his legs. I rolled my eyes before pinching him.

Just as Crystal did the same.

**(Gold's POV)**

"OW!" I screeched. Miss Roxanne gave me a scathing look. "Yes? Mr Wilson?" I said, glaring at me. "Um...Nothing." I mumbled.

I stared at the whiteboard as Miss Roxanne continued talking about how she wanted us to place our notebooks on the table... SERIOUSLY! How in the world would someone want to take notes in class? I narrowed my eyes and smirked as I thought of one person.

Crystal.

She was busy scribbling on her notebook. Heck, I bet she is actually jotting on how I screeched just now! I glared at her. And I banged my head to the table.

"Problem Mr Wilson?" Miss Roxanne snapped. "No." I said, as politely as I could now.

I rolled my eyes and proceeded to sleep...

SMACK!

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" I yelped.

"Wake up!" Crys snapped.

"Mr Wilson. I would appreciate if you don't take naps in my class." Miss Roxanne's icy tone greeted me.

I frowned and burped in front on her.

"EWW!" The whole class yelled, horrified.

"That's it. Crystal, have a talk with Gold. OUTSIDE!" Miss Roxanne said sternly, pointing to the door. Crystal glared at me before stomping off in a huff.

(Crystal's POV)

"Just what in the world were you thinking?" I snapped.

"What's with your crappy attitude?" Gold asked.

"MY crappy attitude? You were the one who was napping and fidgeting around in class!" I glared at him, folding my arms.

"Are you on your period?" Gold asked snidely, leaning on the wall.

I fumed at his laidback attitude.

I glared at him hotly.

"Ooh! Nice attitude!" Gold smirked. "I like girls with that kind of attitude! Hmm...Not to mention..." He paused as he looked at Crys. From her face, to her eyes, to her lips, to her...

SMACK!

"OW! OW! OW!" Gold shouted, cupping his hand against her stinging cheek. I folded her arms across her chest. "Now, let's get right down to business! Number –"

"Sure! You want to get down to business? No problem!" Gold said, grinning cheekily. I frowned, obviously, I'm not pleased getting cut off so rudely!

"What are you thinking?" I snapped as Gold cheerfully advance, _still_ grinning his mechanical grin. As he gets closer to me, I back up against the wall.

Gold smirked as he pressed his forehead against mine. I frowned. 'Dang it!' I thought. I left Mega's pokeball back in class!

"Gold." I hissed. "Cut that out. _Now."_ I firmly said. "Make me." Gold replied, a cocky smirk is plastered on his face. I was about to kick him until...

"OH YEAH!"

**HAHA! So what do you think is happening in the end? Here's something for ya to guess! Oh, one more thing, **

_**The 1**__**st**__** person who guess correctly what is the "OH YEAH!" for, I would R&R all of their Pokémon / Percy Jackson stories. (Yes, I read other stories, but I'm more obsessed with those two.) Tell me what you think it is in form of review or PM me. **_

**The deadline is until I post out the next chapter! **

_**REVIEW!**_** I really would like to hear what you think about the story line, your opinion on how it is progressing. **

**My next update would be "Acting Out: Love Game", but I might post out a one shot before/between or after that. And...VOTE ON MY POLL!**

**CYA!**


	6. Just Our Luck

**YOZ! I'm back! **

**Kinda sad that none of you guessed it... :'( So that means that I'll have to reveal the big surprise/shock in this chappie!**

**But -! **_**Pokemaster101**_** was AWFULLY close in getting it! So I will read & review all of the stories written! **

**Sorry for not updating this story for such a long time... I think it is over 3 months right? Anyway, I've managed to update Acting Out: Love Game a few days ago... Normally, I would update The Past and The Present: Love or Fame first, but since I'm having a MAJOR writer's block on that story, His and Her side of Life would have to come 1****st****.**

**My reply to some of the reviews...**

**LyraXEthan: Quite an AWESOME guess! But no... That is not what I had in mind... **

**LeafxGreenx3: LOLZ! That would be funny! Never really thought about that ^^**

**iiWishes-Chann: You're welcome! ^^ About the chapters thingy... It would never be over 30 chapters for this story... Since I've thought of other funny stuff, but they are for another story. This story is just a mix between journal entries, normal chapters, pokespe gang & anime gang. With some funny stuff in between of course! Who knows...? Maybe I'll think of more new things that I would like to introduce in my stories! (This story is the start of journal writing & the mix of characters from anime, manga & maybe games. So some of my other stories will have those two as well.)**

**ShinyUmbreon: Eeee... Actually there is no good reason I wanna change the name... Just really stuck with nothing to write. The funny thing is, after I thought of changing names, I start 2 have some inspiration! ^^ :P**

**Pokemaster101: LOL! Those are some pretty awesome guesses you made :D ! Come to think of it... I've never thought about throwing all of you guys off before! Hmm...~! Maybe I should do it one day... (Muah ha ha ha!) If I do that, I'll surely dedicate that chapter to you :D !**

**XBlazingVampire5X: Thank you so much :D ! I used to think about how great it may be if the Pokémon anime characters meet the Pokémon special characters! So this idea had been floating around for a while before I decided to do a High School story on it. Since High School stories are a more basic kind, I think it may be a good practise for me involving many shippings before I continue with more stories with many shipping. Right now, I'm trying to give each shipping some spotlight. Then I'll most likely move on to a few chapters with 1 or 2 shippings in the spotlight. Once again, THANK YOU SO MUCH for your awesome review :D !**

**Alrightee...**

**ON WITH THE STORY! YOU GUYS WANNA KNOW THE "OH YEAH" THING RIGHT? **

**But first, DISCLAIMER!**

**DarkRoseDiamond does not own Pokémon!**

**Short & sweet hmm?**

**Chapter 6: Just our luck**

**(Misty's POV) (A/N: Yes... Wait for the good parts... Good thing comes to those who wait mmm?)**

Argh... I just had to sit with ASH right? Of all people? Yes, you guys may say "Mist, aren't you the one who CHOSE to sit there?" Well... yes, but that was to give Yellow encouragement to sit next to red!

Let's see, Amelia is sitting next to Justin. Paul is next to Dawn. May and Sapphire were sitting together, with Ruby and Drew behind them. Green and Blue are sitting beside Gold and Crystal, who are both currently out of the class at the moment due to some... err... disturbance. So that leaves Leaf and Gary right beside Ruby and Drew.

This homeroom is so boring. Yawn~ I wanna sleep... GOSH! When do I sound like Ash? "Alright now class." Miss Roxanne said. I shot straight up, just like an A student. "Nerd." Ash muttered. I stiffened. And sharply turned my head towards him, glaring daggers.

Unfortunately for me, Miss Roxanne seemed to think that I am just so eager to chit chat with Ash. Thus she said, "Miss Waterflower. I would appreciate if you and Mr Ketchum take your lover's talk outside the class."

Head turned. People whispering. Fan girls glaring. Uh-oh... Not such a good sign. I thought. Yes, I can take on fan girls. But the idea of wasting my time taking them on seems very unsatisfactory.

I sighed as I got out of my chair. I stomped out of the room with Ash trailing behind me. I can just feel the glares the fan girls are giving me. I hope they will not disturb me after the class. Since I obviously do not want to waste my time on them of all people.

Ash and I decided to go to the convenient vending machine at the end of the corridor. I think that we can find Crystal and Gold later. Buying a drink is more important right now.

** (Normal POV)**

"Psst Amelia!" Justin hissed under his breath. "What?" Amelia muttered, turning to face him with an eyebrow rose. "Does Dawn have a crush on anyone?" Justin replied. Justin figured that if he wanted to help Paul out with Dawn, at the very least he should try to find out if Dawn likes anyone now. That is one of the most basic things to find out first anyways. And since he himself is about to fall asleep in the class... Now is a good time to start prodding for information.

"Hmm? Why do you ask?" Amelia questioned, curious. "Nah. Just curious. Since this class is so boring we might as well talk about other things." Justin said. "Oh." Amelia said.

"So does she like anyone?" Justin pestered. "Well... Yeah, she does." Amelia said after thinking for a moment. "WHO IS HE?" Justin burst out. Amelia glanced at him strangely.

"AHEM!"

Amelia and Justin did not notice Miss Roxanne right beside them until she had cleared her throat. "Yes Miss?" Amelia asked politely, smiling slightly. She knew very well that she will be sent out of the room with Justin after seeing what had happen to Misty and Ash.

"OUT OF MY CLASS NOW!" Miss Roxanne barked. "I will not tolerate talking in my class! Why, when I was your age I was always studying, always listening to classes! Not chatting away!"

Amelia and Justin rolled their eyes behind her back and silently got out of the class. When they got out, they bumped into Misty and Ash.

"Hey, we were about to go search for Crystal and Gold." Ash said. "You guys were kicked out also?" Misty asked, giving a lopsided grin. "Yeah. Seriously, I think she really needs to go for a brain check. The lesson is so boring how does she expect us to listen?" Justin said, shaking in his head in mock pity.

"OH YEAH!"

"Heh? What is that?" Amelia asked, quickening her pace. "I don't know. Let's go check it out!" Ash said excitedly. (A/N: XD Got a feeling that what Ash said is too overused in the anime. But oh well! XP )

***When the four of them reach the scene***

** Previously in Chapter 5:**

_"Sure! You want to get down to business? No problem!" Gold said, grinning cheekily. I frowned, obviously, I'm not pleased getting cut off so rudely!_

_ "What are you thinking?" I snapped as Gold cheerfully advance, still grinning his mechanical grin. As he gets closer to me, I back up against the wall._

_ Gold smirked as he pressed his forehead against mine. I frowned. 'Dang it!' I thought. I left Mega's pokeball back in class! _

_ "Gold." I hissed. "Cut that out. Now." I firmly said. "Make me." Gold replied, a cocky smirk is plastered on his face. I was about to kick him until..._

_ "OH YEAH!"_

**Back to this chapter!**

"OH YEAH!" A photographer for the school's weekly newspaper cried. "THIS IS GONNA BE AN AWESOME PICTURE! FRONT COVER!" He shouted, dancing up and down in joy. "Oh crap..." Gold and Crystal muttered.

Just in time...

"OMGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" The four of them squealed. They begun jumping up and down, laughing non-stop. "What have we missed?" Misty demanded to know.

"Don't worry. You guys can find that out in the next school's newspaper!" The photographer, named Todd said cheerfully, dashing off to another place to take more pictures.

"Omigosh! I can't believe it!" Amelia cried, still hopping on the spot. "ARGH! This is your entire fault!" Crystal cried, hitting Gold. "What did I do?" Gold yelped, jumping around as Crys was kicking him non-stop. "How would I know that Todd will be there at this time?"

"NONE OF THESE EXCUSES CHANGES THE FACT THAT IT IS YOUR FAULT!" Crys snapped, still kicking away.

It is a good thing that the walls of KJHS are soundproof. Or else by now, these six students will be at the Dean's office.

"I didn't know that being forced out of the class can be so much fun after all!" Justin commented sarcastically. "Haha! It definitely beats sitting in class, counting down to the end of the lesson." Amelia said.

"RINGRINGRING!"

"Guess we better get back to the dorm and get ready for dinner. Hopefully tomorrow will be much better for all of us." Misty sighed.

Crystal, now finished kicking Gold, said, "Yeah, I agree. Tomorrow better be better for me at least. Not sure about HIM though..." "C'mon! Don't be so bad!" Gold pouted. Crys rolled her eyes.

Amelia smiled and whispered to Justin, "Hey. It seems like Gold likes Crys...!" "Yeah! He is so openly hitting on her. But I don't think she notices. Or rather, she chooses to ignore him!" Justin replied, smirking.

"Yeah! That does sound like the Crys I know."

"I thought you don't know her until today?"

"Gold talked about her to me. He's my cousin."

"By the way... So who does Dawn likes?" Justin asked. Amelia paused before saying, "Why should I tell you? Besides, who does Paul likes?" "He likes someone. But I'm so not gonna tell you who!" Justin replied, pulling a raspberry.

"Why you?" Amelia laughed before chasing Justin all the way back to the dorms.

Both Amelia and Justin are already beginning to scheme for a plan to get Dawn and Paul together. Without the other party's knowledge...

While Amelia, Justin, Ash, Misty, Gold and Crystal were having their fair share of drama outside the class, let's take a look at May, Drew, Sapph, Ruby, Red, Yellow, Green and Blue _in_side the class...

**(Still Normal POV... With Sapph, May, Drew and Ruby...) **

'Ack! This class is so boring...' Sapphire thought as she stifled a yawn. She immediately started jiggling her legs in boredom. Ruby, sitting behind her snorted and whispered to Drew, "Humph! Just look at how that barbarian is sitting. So not ladylike at all...!" Drew hissed back, "Well, cousins indeed! May doesn't act like a lady as well!"

Sapph and May both heard it. Sapph snorted and begun to jiggle even more and harder. May crunched up a piece of green paper and tossed it at Miss Roxanne's head without anyone seeing it... well, other than Sapph, Ruby and Drew that is.

"Hey! Who is that who threw this paper?" Miss Roxanne angrily said. She look at everyone with a gleam in her eyes. "Drew Hayden. Stand!" She said triumphantly. "Miss? What did I do?" Drew asked, confused.

"Your notebook is filled with green paper. And it seems, in the whole class, you are the only one with this notebook."

"But Miss! Really! I didn't do it! Serious!" Drew protested. "Oh yeah? Well, who else could've done it?" Miss Roxanne asked. "MAY MAPLE!" Drew said, pointing at May. May just blink at Miss Roxanne innocently with her blue eyes.

"Yeah... Right... Mr Hayden, you are having detention after lessons for an hour for the next three days." Miss Roxanne snorted.

"Alright..." Drew muttered, his eyes shining. May frowned. Usually, if she sabotaged him, he would be mad with fury. But today... He almost seems happy... 'This is weird...' she thought.

Sapph jiggled so much until her back ended up hitting Ruby's table. SMASH! Everything from Ruby's table crashed onto the ground...

Uh-oh...

**In the next chapter...:**

_Am I starting to develop feelings for him?_

_It never happened in old school._

_So why must it happened now?_

_I really don't know._

_But all I know is this question remains._

_Does he like her?_

_If she does, I should just let go, give up._

_After all, no point getting all my hopes up on him when he likes her instead..._

**End of sneak peak...! :P**

**Okay! Does this get you guys thinking? O.O**

**Anyways... REVIEW EVERYBODY! I know this chapter is so so so late... but yeah, exams coming. I decided to post something before the exams :P**

**My exams are starting on 3****rd**** May and it will end on 19****th**** May. Thus... please do not expect any updates during this timing. And the percentage done for the next chapter of "His and Her side of life" is 10%. Acting out: Love Game is 40%. While the Past and The Present: Love or Fame is 20%.**

**I may post out a one-shot. Problem is that one-shot is pretty long. And it is only 50% done even though I've been working on that since JANURARY! :O**

**So that's that for now!**

**Byebye! **


	7. Perfect Strangers

Hey everybody! Um... I personally find that this update is kinda fast since I only took 2+ months to write this. And during that time I updated a few stories plus doing a one shot.

I need to hand out one very special giant cookie with plenty of chocolate chips, nuts, whatever other delicious ingredients to… Splitheart1120! You've managed to guess something that is going to happen in this chapter! I didn't leave any hints at all in the previous chapter… so… I have no idea how you know but. Ohwells! AWESOME!

OhYeah. The preview part I added in the last chapter was a mistake. That will be happening later in the chapters. I skipped too far ahead… So sorry guys.

Anyway, for all those Samsung galaxy users, I've found an app called ThinkFree Office. You can type up the chapters in them and after wards, sent it to your email! So I guess we will all be able to type up the chappies faster! (Not counting writer's block)

**My reply to some of the reviews:**

**Splitheart1120: *Points to the special cookie section on top and grins* AWESOME!**

**LeafxGreenx3: C'mon, you are an awesome follower! :D *Hands out cookies!* Yummy~!**

**xXkatlagXx: Yup! More in this chappie! *Hands out cookies once more* Updated~ XD**

***Hands everybody else who is reading this COOKIES!* (I'm starting Home Econs this term is I'm super excited! WHEEEEEEEE!)**

**Happy late Ikarishipping Day and Happy early contestshipping day!**

**Disclaimer: Me owning pokemon? Haha! Now that's a good one!**

**With Ruby and Sapphire... (Normal POV)**

* * *

"Sapphire, please help Ruby to pick up his things." Miss Roxanne sighed. Sapphire helped.

"Hey, that can't be all you do! You broke the tip of my 0.38 pen as well!" Ruby shouted. "I'M ALREADY BEING VERY KIND BY HELPING YOU TO PICK THINGS UP YOU UNGRATEFUL JERK!" Sapphire shouted, jumping on her chair. Ruby followed suit and yelled, "OH YEAH? WHO ARE YOU CALLING A JERK BARBARIAN? REMEMBER, YOU WERE THE ONE WHO KNOCK MY THINGS OVER! SO PAY UP!" "I'm _so NOT _doing that! WATCH ME!" With that, Sapphire jumped on her table, folding her arms defiantly.

Ruby was about to respond, but Miss Roxanne interrupted by yelling, "BOTH OF YOU! STOP IT! GO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE IMMEDIATELY!"

Ruby and Sapph soon engaged... In a glaring match. Miss Roxanne sighed as she tried to think what she had done to deserve the horrible introduction to the academy period today.

Ruby broke the match and headed out of the class with a 'humph'. Sapph muttered, "Whimp" and stomped after Ruby.

Everybody, including Miss Roxanne, sweatdropped.

Miss Roxanne broke the slience by saying, "Okay, now that that is settled, let's move on to 'The use of Pokemon'."

* * *

**(Leaf's POV)**

I definitely was not listening to anything Miss Roxanne said. I was writing a short, but sweet story titled "Perfect Strangers".

"Psst! I wanna read it!" May hissed. "Sure, gimme your comment about it kays?" I replied as I passed the paper to her. She replied with a thumbs up.

* * *

**(May's POV)**

Perfect Strangers

A girl was running, running to nowhere, anywhere but her home. Her breath came out in short puffs and a thin mist surrounded her pale icy pink lips. It was cold outside and she was only dressed in a thin piece of clothes, but none of that matters to her. She was running away from her home, with no possessions, nothing to tie her down. She don't like home. Because her parents "JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND". Whenever she's happy, she will sing and dances and feel exhilaration. So she said, "I want to be a happy person everyday". But they would always laugh. To them, she's nothing more than an immature and incapable girl. They think that she will never be the person she wants to be. But she herself knew, she will, no matter what they said. She stopped running when she realized that she was crying. For what reason, she did not know. She wiped the tears away and walked over to a bench nearby. She saw a guy around her age, maybe older. He was staring at the clear night sky.

"Running away?" he asked her when she took a seat beside him. Swinging her legs up to sit cross-legged, she nodded softly. "You too." she said. It was more of a statement than a question. He smiled. They did not talk for the rest of the night, but neither of them minded. The wind blew, and she breathed in his scent. Silence wrapped around them, and it was comforting. At some point, his hand found its way around her shoulders. Soon, the first rays of light shined on their face. They knew that it was the time to go. He stood up and extended a hand towards her. She took it and allowed it to pull her up to his feet. After that, both of them said goodbye to each other and left for home. Both they knew that they will meet again.

The next night, they returned to the same bench and they saw each other again. She was still huddled in his arm. They sat in silence once more. "I want to be happy." she whispered to him. He smiled, "I just want to be noticed". People walked passed him, and he was 'invisible'. She reached for his hand, and as soon as their fingers intertwined, she understood how he felt. His breathing was a little hard and forced. She knew that he was feeling the way she did. She did not question about their unspoken connection, neither did him.

Nights passed the same way. They would always sit beside each other silently. Occasionally, she would fall asleep against his shoulder. He would take her hand, and they would dream together. In their dreams, they would pick up the shattered pieces of their past and put them together to form a future where nothing else matter but only the two of them. "Are we friends?" she blurted out one day as the sun rise in the distance. He laughed a little, and kissed her gently on her forehead. He stood up to leave. "Nope," he replied, "we're perfect strangers."

She was a girl fighting for dreams; he was a guy fighting to be noticed. In the end of the day, as their broken hearts started to beat in sync, they realized that actually, they're both fighting for love. When strangers fall in love, it's the most beautiful thing ever.

"OMG! This must be one of the most beautiful stories I've ever read! Leaf, it is awesome!" May exclaimed, totally forgetting that she is still in class.

"May and Leaf. Stand at the back of the class." Miss Roxanne ordered. "Dentention for you too, May. You can join Drew.

"But miss, Leaf did not do anything wrong!" Gary said. "That's when you are wrong. Leaf wrote a story during my class. She is'nt paying attention. Moreover, she influenced May to read it. Gary, since you seem to like Leaf so much, please kindly join May and Leaf at the back of the class." Miss Roxanne said.

Drew laughed out loud. Miss Roxanne added, "Drew, stand behind the class." Drew face palmmed.

* * *

**Back in the dorm rooms with AMELIA, JUSTIN, ASH, MISTY, CRYSTAL AND GOLD... (Normal POV)**

"Hey Crys! Wanna have a battle since the battlefield is empty now?" Misty asked. "Sure." Crys said.

"I think I'm going up my room first, I'll look through the window." Amelia said. "Same for me." Justin said.

Gold just nodded and headed back to his room.

"Shine, Corsola!" Misty cried. "Let's go Mega!" Crys kicked the pokeball.

* * *

**With Amelia writing her diary...**

Dear Diary,

Today is certainly interesting. Coming to this academy, meeting up old friends here. And new friends. Plus my cousin, Gold.

Talking about old friends, I found out that Dawn likes Paul! Because Dawn blurted it out herself. It is kinda funny that Paul and Justin's dorm are right next to ours. I've promised to help Dawn think of a subtle way to get then together. But it sure is hard. I mean, Paul is so emo-ish while Dawn is bubbly!

Come to think about it... I shoukd send Dawn an sms right now to do... Something.

* * *

**With Gold, writing his diary...**

Saw my cousin. And found a target. Yup, you read correctly, ONE target. Who's the lucky person then?

None other than super serious gal. Mhm. Yeah yeah. It is too soon or she is not your type? Sure, I usually go for girls who come to me rather than I go to them. But they, hard to get seems kinda fun in my eyes now!

* * *

**With Justin, writing his diary...**

Helping Paul get together with Dawn definitely takes planning to a whole new level.

It is funny how I keep asking about Dawn while Amelia keeps asking about Paul.

Don't tell me... Dawn also likes Paul?

HAHAHAHA! Now that's a good one. Paul is always insulting Dawn! And their personality is total opposites!

...But you know, as they always say... Opposite attracts...

* * *

**Back in Homeroom... (Blue's POV)**

"So Green, what do you thunk about my Puriri? Ain't it as cute as me?" I said sweetly, batting her eyelashes at Green.

"Be quiet pesky girl. I'm trying to concentrate!" Came the reply.

"But this lesson is so boring!" I whined.

It is obvious that I like Green. As in, _like like_. Most boys would have fallen for that line I said just now.

But then again, Green is not like _most _boys.

This is most likely the reason why I like him.

"Oh shit." Green muttered. Oh, it looks like his pen ran out of ink. I took another one out of my pencil case and handed to him with a sweet smile.

"No thanks." He said before he turned around to borrow one from Silver.

I sighed. This is going to be a difficult operation to make Green like me.

* * *

**(With Dawn and Paul. Dawn's POV)**

From: Amelia

To: Dawn

Heys! How's class? Anyways, since you are sitting next to Paul in a boring class (don't think about replying saying you are not sitting near him. Cause I know I forced you into the seat next to him just now.) You should talk to him! Just give it a try, it will not hurt right? Tell me the good news later during dinner or something. Good luck!

'_Amelia! I'm gonna get you for this! Mark my words! Hmm… But she is kinda right. No harm trying!' _Dawn thought after reading the message.

"It is funny how we all, I mean, those once from our old school to meet up here together." I started.

"Hn." Paul said. "Somehow I think it is fate that causes us to meet up. Don't you think so?" I continued cheerily.

"Fate? What are you going to talk about next? Destiny? Puh- lease. It is all a bunch of crap." Paul responded coldly. I flinched and turned away, my eyes briming with tears, but no, I will not cry in front of him.

**(Paul's POV)**

Oops. That slipped out. I felt guilty as she turned away. I can tell that she is trying her very best not to cry. I bit my tongue in frustration. Reggie given me 'life courses' sometimes, but he sure never prepare me for 'how to talk to a girl that you like'.

* * *

**(With Red and Yellow...) Yellow's POV.**

"So Yellow, you like drawing a lot huh?" Red asked as he gestured towards the sketches I done on my sketchbook. "Um... Yeah." I said feebly.

Inwardly, I almost wanted to knock myself out. "Um... Yeah." That is _all _I can say? No wonder Red does'nt seem to like me. Um... You guys know what I mean. Like like.

"How is ChuChu going?" Red questioned. "Just fine, just fine..." I weakly repiled. I mentally groaned at the oh-_soooo- _intelligent reply I gave.

"I see, I see. Has it mastered Volt Tackle?" Red asked. **(A/N: In my story, ChuChu has'nt master Volt Tackle and Yellow is currectly trying 2 teach her.)**

"Err... Not really." I murmured, feeling silly. "How about me and Pika help you and ChuChu with the training?" Red cheerfully said, his eyes twinkling.

"Ah..." I stammered. _'Should I say yes or should I play hard to get? Come to think of it, Red may not even notice my feelings, so playing hard to get will be useless.'_

Red raised his eyebrow at me, waiting. "Why not?" I shyly replied, my face heating up. He laughed and nods his head, which makes me, feel _much _better.

"Meet you at the battlefield tomorrow at 5pm?" Red said, still smiling. "Sure." I said confidently.

_'I can't wait to tell Misty the great news!'_

* * *

**(With Ruby and Sapphire in Prof. Oak's office) (Prof. Oak's POV!)**

"Ruby, it isn't like you to be heated up. Sapphire, you need to learn to control your temper." I said as calmly as I could to the glaring duo.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? IT IS HIS/ HER FAULT!" Ruby and Sapphire yelled in my ear.

_'Ouch! My poor ears!' I thought, rubbing my ear. _"Calm down you two. Anyways, you guys will have a punishment obviously. You will join May and Drew in dentention. If there is another problem arising between you two, there will be more punishment obviously."

The duo trained their glare at _**me **_instead. I sweatdropped. "Fine! At least there is May there!" Sapphire concluded. "Getting stuck with the cousins, _my _dream comes true!" Ruby commented sacrastically.

"Ahahaha Ruby." I warned, "Watch your tongue, or there will be more punishment for you and Sapphire."

"Why is it that I have to get the punishment as well if _he _is the one who can't control his tongue?" Sapphire asked. "Simply because I got a feeling you guys will get into an argument with each other sooner or later."

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

"RING! RING!" The bell rang. Miss Roxanne quickly said, "Students! Please proceed to get your dinner! Remember people, tomorrow, 8.30am is homeroom. I hope we can have a less dramactic period tomorrow!" She glared at the remaining of the gang at the last part. All of them smiled sheepishly in return.

**(Dinner at secret place) (Normal POV)**

"Ahh... I just love all these peanut cookies!" Sapph declared, stuffing her mouth fulled with them.

The girls are all eating at the secret place. They simply cannot stand the overly perfumed girls. Since they haven't brought in tables and chairs, they are now sitting on the ground in a circle.

"My, my. Eating like a _real lady... Not!" Ruby_ commented sacrastically as he and the rest of the boys walk over, trays filled with food.

The girls all move to widen the circle. Sapph growled, but said nothing since she is eating an apple pie. "So how was the rest of the lesson?" Crystal asked pleasantly. "I'm joining Grasshead over there in detention." May mumbled. "We witnessed a cute scene of Gary defending my sister!" Blue piped in.

"OOH...!" The rest laughed. Even Green, Sliver and Paul cracked at that. Gary groaned and added in, "Well, I do remember hearing Red asking Yellow if she needs his help to teach ChuChu volt tackle!"

"Which?" Misty asked, clearly interested and leading Gary on. "Which Yellow agrees to!" Gary said, pumping a fist in the air.

Yellow sighed, her face red. _'Looks like I don't have to tell Misty in private about my great news seeing that Gary had practically shouted it out.__ I guess at this rate everybody will know that I like Red.' _She looked at Red, who looks confused, not embarassed. _'That is, everyone __**but **__Red himself.'_

"So did you guys have fun outside?" Dawn asked. She absolutely has no idea about the hold Todd-Crys-Gold thing.

"Have fun? PLENTY! Ain't that right Crystal?" Gold shouted, swinging his arms around her shoulder. "No. It is **not **fun." Crys said firmly before shrugging her shoulders, forcing Gold's arms to let go.

"What was that all about?" Leaf asked curiously. "Well," Misty said mysteriously, "You guys will find out in the near future. Like, a few days later."

The rest were about to protest when the bell rings. "Oh. That means that we will have to go back to our dorms." Green said. "Why? It is only 9pm." May asked, checking her watch.

"Tomorrow's the first day of school. Prof. Oak want to make sure all students get a good night rest." Drew explained. With that, the whole group went back to their rooms to get ready for the next day.

* * *

_**Sneak Peak to next chapter: (I promise that it WILL be in the next chapter!)**_

_Tick, clang, clang!_

"_See, told you I'm a natural." He said smugly. "Let's just enter." The other said impatiently. _

_Push, push._

"_WTH!"_

So yeah. DONE! Woo hoo! I don't really have anything to say other than**… REVIEW.**

CYA!


End file.
